Snapshots
by Rastafarai
Summary: A collection of Zoro x Robin one shots, or two-shots. I'll be trying my best not to make them OOC on my fics. I'll update whenever I can. Rated T for swearing, and maybe hints of ehem on future chaps.hehe ZoRo
1. Sleepless

**_This fic is set just during the water 7 arc. Just before Franky finishes the ship and Usopp re-joins the crew. Tried my best to make them stay in-character. Hope you guys like it. I enjoyed writing this one. This is for all the ZoRo fans out there and for Santoryuu  
_**

Zoro lay awake in his bunk at the cabin provided by the Galley-La Company. He was tired but he wasn't sleepy. He couldn't shake off his doubts about what he had done and said earlier on during the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Zoro took half of Luffy's face and stretched it._

"_Listen! You can act easy going as you usually do. But if even for an instant, the guy who I call my leader lets others step over him. Then next time, I'll be the one to leave this crew!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

They had argued about how they should take Usopp back into their crew. He had disagreed on any idea to just take him in. He would not allow Usopp to return to the crew unless he apologized sincerely.

They were surprised by his sudden outburst, but the crew had eventually agreed to follow him. They saw the point that he was trying to get across, and they understood he was right.

"This isn't a game." Zoro repeated to himself.

"I'm sick of people leaving this crew whenever they like. We're almost at the last island. Things are going to get tough, and we can't afford conflicts within the crew."

But no matter how much Zoro justified his decision awhile ago he couldn't help but worry. What if Usopp doesn't apologize? What if he leaves for real?

Zoro sighed. _Thinking about it now won't solve anything. I need some fresh air._

Zoro went to the balcony and took in his surroundings. The night was peaceful. The stars were shining bright. The cool breeze sent goosebumps across his shoulders, but it was refreshing. He sighed as the cool wind took away his worries and doubts.

"Good Evening Kenshin-san"

Zoro turned to see Robin sitting on one of the chairs near the railing. She was holding a steaming cup of coffee and was wearing that mysterious smile she usually wore whenever they talked.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

Zoro grunted and shrugged. He was not in the mood for conversation. He just wanted to relax.

"Weren't you a little too harsh on Usopp-kun awhile ago?" Robin continued, undeterred by his lack of a reply.

Zoro looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

Robin saw his reaction and took it as a sign to continue. "I was just thinking…" she paused. Carefully choosing the next words she wanted to say.

"I mean… Usopp and I. We're not that different you know." she said.

She looked away into the night when she saw Zoro looking at her. He was interested with what she had to say. But she was losing her nerve.

"What do you mean?" Zoro finally asked. Curiosity taking the better of him.

"What I meant to say was that I, like Usopp, also left the crew. " She paused, considering what to say next.

"To me, what I did was more unforgivable. Usopp left because he did not want to lose going merry. I left because I was simply afraid. Not only did I leave you guys, but I also helped frame you guys on the attempted assassination of Iceberg-san. I put everyone's life at risk because of my selfishness." She spoke the words softly, as if it were a prayer, a tinge of melancholy in her tone.

Zoro knew he was in trouble now. He felt that Robin was in some kind of mood. That he needed to cheer her up somehow.

"You're different." He shrugged. Instantly reprimanding himself for his very short and blunt answer.

Wanting to say more, but finding it hard to speak. Zoro averted his eyes from Robin and looked into the starry sky. Hoping to find the right words to say to comfort his nakama.

Now it was Robin's turn to raise an eyebrow, urging Zoro to continue on with his reply. She had been feeling down lately, after finding out about Usopp's situation and feeling her conscience rattle whenever she thought of them risking their lives for her. She found it hard to sleep. Her thoughts plaguing her whenever she tried. Her distress must have been obvious, she thought to herself as she watched Zoro struggle for an answer.

"You were in trouble. You're life was in danger. The marines were after you and your opponents were too strong for you to handle alone. You had no choice. You needed us. Besides, everyone in the crew was worried about you. They wouldn't have stopped until we got you back." He said. Finding the answers to be true.

Satisfied and relieved with his answer, she smiled. _He's serious._ she mused. _I wonder....._

"Were you worried about me as well, Kenshin-san?" she teased. She was smiling at him, her eyes sparkling, and amusement written all over her face. She decided that it was useless to dwell on such things. It was the present that was important. She was surprised to find that it was Zoro who took her away from her gloomy thoughts.

Surprised by her answer and tone, Zoro turned to look at Robin. He was surprised to see her smiling. But this time, her smile was different. It wasn't one of those mysterious smiles he had gotten used to during the voyage. This smile made her look dazzling. It made her look childish as well. Like a girl who got candy for doing something good. He smiled back, unable to force himself to frown.

"It suits you." He said. The words suddenly spilling from his mouth.

"What suits me?" She asked, feeling a bit light headed. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies when she saw him smile and look into her eyes. It was not one of his usual smirks or frown she saw on his face. His smile was unguarded, pure and comforting. When he looked at her she felt like his eyes were looking right into her soul, and that his smile was only for her to see. _This is the last cup for me. I think it's time for me to sleep._

"Nothing" Zoro mumbled. Surprised to see himself smiling and looking at her like that_. I couldn't help it if she looked so damn_… He stopped himself, forcing the thoughts out of his head.

"I think I need to rest now. I'm going back in. Good night Robin, and don't stay up too late." Zoro said. Finding an excuse to get away fast and hide the blush that was slowly forming on his cheeks.

Without looking back, Zoro opened the door and headed straight to his bunk. His head full of thoughts he needed to forget.

"Oh okay... Good night then Kenshin-san." Robin replied, slightly relieved. As the cabin door closed, she sighed. She had been staring into his eyes so intensely. She didn't even notice she was holding her breath. Her face flushed with embarrassment. _What was I thinking looking at him like that? Did I just blush? I hope he didn't see too clearly._

Looking into her cup of coffee, she frowned. "I wonder if they still have some rum left." She mumbled to herself, standing up to look for a drink.

**If you like it, i want your review.. if you don't, I want your review even more! hahaha**

**Edited it a bit after finding it too rushed for my taste.. revised.  
**


	2. At the Cafe

Zoro was walking along the road when he saw Robin at a café reading a book.

They were attending a festival at the town of an island somewhere in the new world. There were a lot of people on the streets, walking around and causing traffic. The island was famous for its extravagant festivals and shopping districts, so it was not surprising to see tourists everywhere. Feeling exhausted by the crowd, he slowly inched over to the café, hoping to get an invitation from the archaeologist.

As Robin was reading her book, she felt a familiar presence. She took a break from her reading and looked up to see who it was. She eventually saw Zoro, his bright green hair sticking out from the crowd. He was looking at her with a scowl on his face. He was trying to reach her, but the mass of people kept pushing him away. She smiled and waved at him to come over. His scowl deepening as he continued to push through the crowd.

"Kenshin-san, are you alright? You seem to be annoyed with something." She smirked, gesturing for him to take a seat right across from her.

"Too many people." He grumbled. Taking his seat, he sighed and slouched, grateful to finally get away from the massive throng.

"So… What're you doing here?" Zoro asked Robin, stifling a yawn.

"I'm waiting for Doctor-san. He was going to buy some medicine books. I told him I needed some rest. He went to the bookstore by himself. You just missed him actually…"

"Excuse me, would you like to order anything?"

A young waitress suddenly popped out of nowhere to take Zoro's order.

She's terribly cute, Robin thought with amusement.

The waitress was a very attractive woman. She wore a tight fitting one piece dress, colored red, with a huge slit on the side, giving you a good glimpse of her flawless pearl like legs. She had beautiful curves and the dress complimented her very well. She was looking at Zoro like a hungry cat, showing Zoro a very suggestive smile, giving him the idea that he could order anything in the café, even things not on the menu.

Robin frowned. Robin suddenly felt irritated by the woman's presence. She wasn't jealous or anything, she knew she could top her body with hers. It was just the way she smiled at Zoro that bugged her. She's so obvious, she thought. Some people have no shame.

"Just give me a beer." Zoro huffed impatiently, barely giving her a second glance.

Robin watched with amusement as she saw the other woman flush brightly with embarrassment. The waitress replied with a tight lipped "yes sir." With a last scowl directed at Robin, she took off to take his order with as much dignity she could muster.

Robin smiled at the waitress as she watched her go back to the counter. She then turned her attention to her companion. She was intrigued by the lack of interest the swordsman had shown to the woman. If it were another man, he would've jumped on the offer immediately. But Zoro was not any other man, obviously.

"You shouldn't be too cold with women, Kenshin-san. They have feelings too, you know." She took her cup and held it to her mouth to hide her smile.

Zoro looked up into the sky. The memory of Kuina suddenly crossing his mind.

"I don't have time for that." He sighed.

Robin saw his expression change. It was as if he was looking at something, seeing what was not there. She set down her cup and leaned on the table, one hand holding up her chin.

"Whoever she is, she's pretty lucky to have you." She told him. She was surprised to find her voice held a bit of bitterness in it. She instantly covered it up with a smile.

Zoro looked down and frowned at Robin. "What are you talking about woman?"

"I mean it's good to have somebody waiting at home for you. Someone to turn to when you have nothing else. Someone who'll take care of you when all this is over." She replied, looking away from him, her eyes drifting towards the crowd.

There was a moment of silence between them. Zoro thinking about what she meant, and Robin recollecting moments of her past in Oharra.

"I don't have anyone like that." He replied. "All I have are you guys. And these swords." He gripped the hilt of his white sword, Wado, to emphasize his point.

"Oh? I was assuming you had a lover you left behind somewhere in east blue." She raised one of her eyebrows. "Out of all the members in the crew, you're the only one who doesn't look like he's interested with the opposite sex. Luffy's also another, but he's different in a way. You're more like the rest of the guys." She leaned in closer, looking into his eyes to see if he saw her point. "What keeps you from turning into someone like cook-san?" she asked with a curious smile.

"Cheh, don't compare me with that shitty love cook." He growled. "I don't need that sort of attention. I have goals to keep in mind. A promise I must keep." He said, waving a hand in front of her to make her change the subject.

Robin sat back. He didn't want to talk about his past. She understood him, she didn't want to talk about hers either. Her gaze drifted into the crowd. Trying to catch a glimpse of Chopper. Maybe he was done with his shopping.

"But don't get the wrong impression though." Zoro said to her, interrupting her from her search. "I do admire women. You just don't notice it." He looked around the café, looking for something. "where's my damn beer." He grumbled.

"Really?" Robin replied, turning her attention to Zoro. "What do you think about Nami-san then? How about me? Which one of us would you prefer Zoro-kun?" she teased, emphasizing his name.

Zoro's scowl deepened at her tone. She was making fun of him, he thought. Well two can play at that game.

"Nami's a bitch." He said, waving his hand indifferently. "And you're too old for my taste." He teased. He smirked at her, looking for a reaction.

Robin's brow twitched, her expression turned dark and her demeanor cold. She was still smiling, but she was emitting waves of hostility towards Zoro.

Zoro broke into a cold sweat. He gulped as he watched Robin turn into one of the most dangerous persons he had ever faced. Guess I went too far, he thought apprehensively. He tried to take back his words, but his mouth would not open. He smiled at her nervously, trying to give her the impression that he was just joking.

The waitress suddenly arrived with Zoro's beer. She smiled stiffly at him and bowed. Zoro, feeling grateful for the distraction, smiled back at the woman.

"Thanks very much. I'm sorry about how I treated you awhile ago. I was just tired." He said nervously looking up to meet her gaze. He was trying to ignore Robin's piercing gaze, which he failed miserably.

The waitress, misunderstanding Zoro's eagerness to strike up a conversation with her, beamed at the swordsman. She bent down close to his ear and whispered. "If you need anything else, just call for me at the counter. I'm called Hina-san by the way." She looked sideways to look at her competition, confident she had won the battle.

Robin was infuriated, the woman had returned and resumed flirting with Zoro, and it had irked her to see Zoro responding to the woman.

_He was encouraging her! The nerve of this man! And he thinks I'm too old for him now, does he! _

She bristled when she saw the woman bend to whisper into Zoro's ear something she was not meant to hear. She was about to ignore the whole thing and forget about everything, when she saw the waitress look at her with a victorious smirk on her face.

_So this is how you want to play it eh?_

Robin stood up and went over to Zoro's side. She shoved the woman away, sending her tumbling into another table. She looked into Zoro's surprised face and smiled.

Zoro was about to say to the woman that he needed nothing and that he was perfectly fine and that he wanted her to keep him company for a few minutes, or until Robin decides to forget about the whole thing, when the woman was suddenly thrown away from his line of sight, and landed in a heap of chairs in a table beside them. He looked up at Robin, surprised and terrified by the way she was acting. He saw her smile.

_I'm so dead._

Robin suddenly pushed their table a few inches away from Zoro, and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned down. She closed her eyes and smashed her lips into his, giving him her most passionate kiss.

Robin opened one of her eyes to see Zoro's reaction. He had stiffened under her, his expression priceless. She deepened her kiss, forcing her tongue into Zoro's mouth until a moan of pleasure escaped his throat. Zoro closed his eyes, drowning in pleasure. Robin took a peek at her surroundings, the woman had run off, tears in her eyes towards the café counter, everyone on the streets and on the café gaped at them.

Robin was cut off from her thoughts when she suddenly felt Zoro's arms wrap themselves around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her eyes shot wide open when she felt Zoro's tongue slowly wrap around hers. Pushing inside her mouth and ravishing her. She slowly closed her eyes, giving in to the pleasure.

They broke off suddenly, gasping for air. After minutes that seemed like hours. They were unaware of the crowd that had gathered around them, smiling and cheering them on.

Robin noticed the crowd and felt a blush settle on her face.

"Kenshin-san, I think…"

She was cut off by Zoro's kiss. He was aggressive now, hungry for more.

"Zoro!" She pushed, barely holding him off. She was still sitting on his lap, and she did not have enough leverage to hold him back. Thinking fast, she used her devil fruit powers, two arms sprouted from the chair and took Zoro's head back into his chair, holding him in a lock. The crowd, seeing the sudden display of strength, turned the other way around and left. Afraid to incur the wrath of a devil fruit user.

"Oi! What's with you woman?" He gasped, struggling to get away from her hold.

"Kenshin-san. This is not the place." She told him firmly. She was amused to see him protest. He was looking at her with desire in his eyes. He was still holding on to her, so she could not sit up from his lap.

"Besides, Kenshin-san." She leaned forward, placing her fingers on his mouth, sealing them, and whispering softly into his ear. "You're too young for my taste."

She leaned back to look at his face and laughed. Zoro's expression one for the books.

**So...... yeah... hooray for randomness!! review pls if you liked it . ill try to put up another one. if i have the time.**


End file.
